


The Colour of Our Hearts

by GlumpoReturned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Deaf Character, Disability, Fluff, I completely ignored Kenma in this I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's hearing-aids were cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)

Bokuto's hearing-aids were cute. 

They were colourful, and—in a way—were loud. They brought attention to his ears, but he didn't mind. He would laugh when people stared, loudly proclaiming his disability. One could easily tell that he was happy with the way he was.  

And Kuroo loved that. Because he _knew_ he wasn't always like that. 

 

* * *

 

 

It could be said that it was luck, that eight-year-old Kuroo was walking home that day. The day he passed by a small boy sobbing by the bus stop.  

 _"_ Why are you crying? _"_  

The boy didn't move, he continued whimpering into his knees. Kuroo's brows furrowed, as he leaned down, tapping the boy's shoulder. The kid jumped, his head turning left to right until he looked up. 

His face was tear stained, with new ones forming in his large eyes. It was then when he noticed two little cords hanging from the boy's ears that led to the inside of the boy's overalls, where he could see outlined a box. 

 _"_ Are you okay? _"_  

The kid's face contorted into one of confusion, and a fresh set of tears started cascading down his face once again.  

Kuroo's eyes widened, as he shook his hands hysterically, trying to get the boy to stop crying, looking around hoping no one saw, he didn't want people thinking he was bullying the kid. 

"He-Hey, stop crying!" 

The kid didn't stop. 

 He looked around, trying to think of something he could do. Finally, he did the thing his mom always did when he cried; hug him. 

His arms wrapped around the crying boy, who stiffened, but soon his chubby hands gripped on the fabric of Kuroo's shirt as he bawled his eyes out, and they stayed like that. But then Kuroo noticed something, it was getting dark, his mother would start to worry anytime now, but he couldn't just leave a boy there, all alone and vulnerable. 

Silently, he helped the boy stand. He had stopped crying a while ago, but was hiccuping and sniffling occasionally. It was funny, he was taking home a boy who had not told him his name and hasn't even spoken to. 

They reached Kuroo's house, and the boy was still sniffling. Just as Kuroo was going to open the door, it was flung open, revealing his mother. 

"Tetsurou! Do you know how _late_ i-" 

She silenced herself when she saw the kid hiding behind her son. Without saying anything else, she moved to the side, signaling them to enter. 

The boy stood at the doorway, looking quite obviously nervous. Kuroo's mother crouched down.  

"What's your name honey?" 

Her voice was soft, as she noticed the way the kid's attention was on her lips. "Can-Can you hear me?" 

The boy shrugged slightly, tapping his lips. The woman nodded, before raising her hand, moving them in languid motions. _"Can_ _you_ _sign_ _?"_  

The boy's face lit up, his hands immediately moving as he waved his hands in distinctive manners. Kuroo watched behing the wall of the entrance of his house, he could only guess what they were doing. 

Kuroo's mother stood up, taking the boy's hand and leading him inside, Kuroo quickly followed.  

"Tetsu, this is Bokuto and he's is deaf, that means he can't hear" 

Kuroo looked at his mother, and then to Bokuto. _No_ _wonder_ _,_ he thought. 

"I'm going to go call his family so keep him company, alright?"   
Kuroo nodded, before aiming his attetion at Bokuto, who sat himself on the couch.  

"So you can't hear, huh?" 

Bokuto shook his head, and Kuroo tilted his head, "Then how can you understand me?" 

Bokuto tapped his lips, repeating the same motion he did with his mother. Of course, Kuroo didn't understand what that meant.  

Bokuto sighed dramatically, "I c'n r _ead_ your l'ps" 

Kuroo jumped slightly, Bokuto's voice was weird, almost butchered, but Kuroo didn't mind. His mother taught him manners, and that included not making fun of people. When he recovered from the shock, an excited smile formed on his face. 

"That sounds _so_ cool!" 

It was Bokuto's turn to be surprised,  before smiling as well. Just as he was about to do something, Kuroo's mother came in, she tapped Bokuto's shoulder and did something with her hands again—something Kuroo wished he could understand. Bokuto, on the other hand, seemed to have understood it perfectly. 

" _Your_ _mother_ _is_ _on_ _her_ _way_ " 

Bokuto was already smiling, but now it had some sense of relief, he nodded his head at the woman, signing _thank_ _you_ before going back to Kuroo. 

 

It was funny how easily the two boys got along. Kuroo's mother suggested they spoke through writing, handing them a few yards of papers and some pencils. 

When they were in the middle of a _very_ passionate conversation about cats and owls forming an alliance and taking over the world, there a knock on the door. 

Kuroo's mother walked towards it, and Kuroo craned his neck, trying to see who was at the door—he guessed it was Bokuto's mother. Bokuto mustn't have noticed as he continued to draw a complete recreation of 'The Human and Owl-Cat War', and Kuroo wrote on the corner of the page. 

' _I_ _think_ _your_ _mom's_ _here_ _'_  

Bokuto immediately scrambled up, running towards the door. His mother was just stepping into the Kuroo house-hold. Bokuto's mother scooped him up, hugging him tightly. 

Bokuto's mother looked at Kuroo's. "Thank you so much, you don't understand how worried I was!"   
Kuroo's mother smiled back, "Believe me, I can" 

The women continued talking, and at one point Bokuto had been set down, running back to Kuroo. 

Kuroo smiled as they got the paper and continued what they were doing, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the ladies's conversation. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did Bokuto give you my number?" 

" _Ah_ , sign language, he has a very unique style by the way" 

There was a pause, before Bokuto's mother continued. 

"Sorry if I sound rude, but how exactly do you know sign language?" 

"I work as a pediatrician in a hospital for the disabled, and I had a lot of patients with speaking problems, so learning to sign was very helpful" 

 _'So_ _that's_ _what_ _it_ _was_ _'_ Kuroo thought, remembering the weird hand thing his mother and Bokuto were doing. 

The mothers' ended up talking for a while, but soon came the time Bokuto had to leave . They waved their goodbyes, both of them smiling widely as they did. 

When the excitement finally died down, Kuroo tugged on his mother's sleeve. 

"Mother",he paused, "Can you teach me sign language?" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why don't you talk?" 

They were twelve now, the two of them walking to school together. Bokuto shrugged, shifting slightly. Kuroo quickly tried to mend his mistake . 

" _I mean,_ _you_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _talk_ _,_ _it's_ _your_ _decision_ _a_ _nd_ _stuf_ _f_ _"_  

He signed, and Bokuto waved his hand dismissing it. _"_ _Don't_ _worry_ _dude,"_ his hands stopped for a moment, trying to find the best way to phrase it, " _I_ _guess_ _I'm_ _not_ _realy_ _comfortable_ _talking_ _"_  

Kuroo went silent for a second, "You spoke with me when I first met you" 

 _"_ _You_ _couldn't_ _sign_ _at_ _that_ _time"_  

Suddenly, Kuroo started thinking of when he first met Bokuto. There was something he noticed that he hadn't before. 

"You had your  hearing-box thingy back then, but why couldn't you hear?"   
Bokuto had stopped wearing the 'Body-worn' hearing aid when they got to middle school, switching to the much smaller one, but Bokuto knew what he was talking about, and stiffened slightly, looking at the ground. 

They didn't do anything for a while, and Kuroo felt a sudden pang of guilt. Bokuto sighed, elbowing Kuroo to gain his attention. 

 _"_ _I've_ _already_ _told_ _you_ _that_ _I_ _used_ _to_ _get_ _bullied_ _,_ _right_ _?_ _Well_ _, I_ _guess_ _Keisuke_ _,_ _I've_ _told_ _you_ _a_ _bout_ _him_ _, he_ _kinda_ _hit me in_ _the_ _wrong_ _place,_ _broke_ _a_ _cord_ _or_ _something_ _,_ _left_ _me_ _completely_ _deaf_ _, I_ _ran_ _away_ _and,_ _well_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _the_ _rest_ _"_  

Kuroo stared, and Bokuto shrugged, signing _"_ _It's_ _not_ _that_ _big_ _of a_ _deal_ _bro_ _"_  

"It is!" 

Bokuto jumped, looking at Kuroo. 

"It isn't okay that someone hurt you to the point of breaking something so important!" Kuroo took  a deep breath and continued, "And what if it continues? I don't want you dealing with th-" 

Kuroo was cut off by Bokuto, who enveloped him into a warm hug. Kuroo lost his balance for a second, and stumbled a little, Bokuto clung on. Kuroo snorted, before hugging the other back. Bokuto snuggled into Kuroo's neck, and he could feel him smiling. 

And in a scratchy, almost inaudible voice, 

"Thanks Kuroo" 

 

* * *

 

 

"You're moving!?" 

Bokuto nodded solemnly, sighing. "M' mom thinks Fukurodani is the best option" 

Bokuto had been talking a lot more, it seemed like somewhere in their second year of middle school he got a sudden confidence spike. He did, of course, get the off remark of 'You talk funny' , but he didn't really care that much, and Kuroo was proud of him. But at the moment, Kuroo couldn't feel the pleased feeling he got when Bokuto spoke to him. 

"But-But we were suposed to play on the same volleyball team!" 

Bokuto sighed, looking away, "I know..." 

Kuroo looked at the ground, he didn't want to accept that one of his best friends was leaving. Suddenly, Bokuto spoke up. 

"Fukurodani has a volleyball team, so maybe" He looked at Kuroo, "we could go against each other!" 

Kuroo smiled, looking up at Bokuto, "Yeah! I'll totally beat you!" 

Bokuto laughed, putting his hands on his hips, "Nuh-Uh! I'm totally gonna beat you, bro!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo's first practice match was the first time he had seen Bokuto since that faithful day in wich he moved. 

The Fukurodani team walked into the gym, everyone buzzing excitedly. Kuroo's sempai—and setter—was about to toss to him, until he noticed Kuroo wasn't facing his direction. 

"Oi! Kuroo-kun, pay atten-" 

The setter silenced himself as he watched his kouhai look around expectantly at the other team. 

"Kuroo-kun, are you looking for someo-"   
"Bokuto!" 

The setter jumped at the sudden shout, Kuroo waving his hand. Someone on the other team elbowed a boy and pointed at Kuroo's direction. The boy looked towards him, and a huge smile spread itself on his face. 

Suddenly, Kuroo was tackled by Bokuto. 

The two teams looked at the reunion, some confused, some 'aww'ing, and others not really caring. 

"Bro! I can't believe you're actually here!" 

"Dude, I t'ld you I'd be here!" 

Kuroo felt his smile widen, if that was even possible. 

 

The game went great, 25-23 in Fukurodani's favour, but Kuroo didn't mind, because right after he ran to Bokuto. They smiled at each other. Spoke. Signed. Laughed. 

Bokuto told him about Fukurodani, how it's been treating him. He said that not a lot of people brought up his deafness. He got a new hearing aid, 'behind the ear' type; it was much bigger. It was a plain colour, beige. 

The Fukurodani captain called him, they were leaving in a few minutes. 

Just as Bokuto started getting up, Kuroo tugged his arm back down, he tripped and landed on top of Kuroo. 

Their lips met. 

They kissed. 

They smiled. 

Bokuto signed. 

 _"I_ _love_ _you_ _"_  

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo loved Bokuto. 

He loved his crazy hair, his wild personality, his mood swings, his resemblance to owls. 

His hearing aids. It was colourful and loud, a perfect representation of Bokuto. 

Bokuto was colourful and painted Kuroo's life with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Deafness and its affects on people can vary. Some people don't use hearing aids and resort through sign language for communication. Some use hearing aids--like Bokuto--and talk, but can also use sign language if they want. It depends on the person.  
> Talking loudly or Enounciating each syllable might not help a deaf person, quite the contrary; It might make it harder for them to read your lips, and speaking loudly probs won't affect the convo, just be annoying.  
> If you talk normally it would probs be more helpful to the person.  
> Deaf people are also known to talk different. Not all though, but there are particularities in their speaking. I feel like Bokuto wouldn't want to talk very much at first, sinse he's bullied a lot for his way of speaking, but Kuroo would help him learn to not care.  
> I feel like Bokuto ends up being a huge rolemodel for young kids with disabilities because he's the fourth best spiker in Japan, and just imagine Bo after a match having a flock of kids congratulate him and him loving everyone and being a sweetie.  
> Akaashi can probs sign and sometimes when he tosses to Bokuto he signs what he was going to do.  
> I'm not deaf and I don't know anyone who is, but I tried doing as much research as possible, but feel free to correct me if you want!


End file.
